


offer you a t-shirt(stay another night)

by clearbluesky1515



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluesky1515/pseuds/clearbluesky1515
Summary: Toni Topaz is ten years old the first time she thinks she might like girls.OrAll the girls that led Toni to Cheryl.





	offer you a t-shirt(stay another night)

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random. Wanted to do something that focused more on Toni’s past and background. Just a cute short lil’ fic. Hope you all enjoy and make sure to validate me with comments and kudos.

Toni topaz is ten years old the first time she thinks she might like girls. 

Her name is Andrea and she sits at the table behind her during lunch. At first Toni hates her. Hates how loud she speaks and the way she licks the creme out of the Oreos that her mom packs her everyday at lunch. She hates that she has a mom that writes her stupid little notes and packs Oreos in her lunch. She hates her stupid brown eyes and her hair that’s always braided back into a ponytail. At first, Toni can’t stand Andrea.

And then one day Andrea smiles at her from across the aisle of lunch tables and something in Toni’s stomach twists, her heart racing and her hands shaking as she opens her free lunch pb&j. She stares at her lunch tray for the remainder of the period. 

From that day forward any time Andrea Hartman looks at her she feels her heart race and her palms sweat, until the day that she decides she has to do something. She has to say something. 

It’s February 11th when Toni decides she needs to buy Andrea a valentine. She worries the whole day about asking her mom. Her mom’s always saying how they can’t afford “extra” things. But Toni decides that it’s too important not to ask. 

And when she goes home that day her mom has made tacos and Toni takes that as a good sign, her mom hadn’t been too tired to make dinner after work. She fidgets and fidgets with her hands as she asks. 

And her mom gives her this look that’s so soft and gentle, she grabs Toni’s hand and tells her,

“Of course we can sweetie, Tell me about this Andrea. What’s she like.”

Once Toni starts talking she absolutely can’t stop. She rambles on and on about how smart Andrea is, about how she likes comic books and the way she puckers her lips when she’s thinking. All the while, her mother staring at her with the most amused smirk of her life. 

Looking back Toni would have thought she was being completely subtle. 

On February 14th Toni walks up to Andrea with all the courage her ten year old body can muster, and hands her the Batman valentine she had picked out. She had drawn sloppy hearts and butterflies in the corner, had written a pretty generic I hope we can friends type message.

Because what if Andrea didn’t like her like that?

They had become friends but of course life, more notably the transition to middle school; had separated them. 

There had been a few other memorable girls in Toni’s life:

Kat Williams who’d given her her first hickey 

Angelique Phillips who’d give her her first( and second and third) orgasm.

There had been a few other girls, but none of them compared to Cheryl Blossom. 

From their first interaction at the drag race, to their meeting at Pop’s where Cheryl had tearfully come out, Toni had never met anyone like Cheryl.

She had never known someone as bitchy and gentle and soft as Cheryl, she never met anyone as fragile. And she didn’t get it at first, what did the residential HBIC have to worry about? Have to be angry about? And she Toni met Cheryl’s supposed friends, and her genuinely horrible mother and Toni understood.

She understood how complex Cheryl believed herself to be, how closed off she was to the world. But Toni knew that wasn’t true at all. Cheryl wasn’t a bitch. She was guarded and transitioned and abuse, she was sensitive as hell; but she wasn’t a bitch.

That’s why when she shows up at Cheryl’s house and her mother spews something about boarding school in Switzerland, Toni knows it’s complete bullshit. She knows Cheryl’s mom has done something awful.

She doesn’t want to out Cheryl by any means. She’d never betray her trust like that, but Veronica presses and presses the issue, she starts piecing things together before Toni can explain them away, so when Veronica says “You’re more than just friends, aren’t you?” She reluctantly nods. 

And even this soon after having met Cheryl, she feels like she’s known her forever. She’d walk through fire for that girl. 

And as she’s running frantically through dark hallways and tearing open doors and yelling at the top of her lungs all she’s thinking about is how badly she needs to find Cheryl.

How much she wants to kiss her.

And hold her.

And protect her from ever experiencing pain ever again in her life.

And then Cheryl’s arms are wrapped tightly around her neck, squeezing so tight Toni can barely breathe. Her hearts racing and her hands are shaking with pure relief. 

Cheryl Blossoms lips taste like maple syrup, and they feel like pillows. Kissing Cheryl Blossom makes her stomach dip and twist in the most wonderfully painful way and now that she’s kissing her she certain she’ll never be able to stop, that she’ll never get enough of the other girl. 

But all too soon Veronica’s voice is tearing them apart and they’re both running for their lives, Cheryl’s hand sweaty in hers. 

They escape and that night as they lay across the ratty old mattress in Sweet peas spare room, Toni knows one thing for certain: 

She could spend forever holding Cheryl blossom in her arms.


End file.
